Triforce:Revelations
by OracleOfTheShadows
Summary: Romaia wanted adventure, that's all she ever wanted. But noo, she just had to be stuck with an annoying fairy who nags the hell out of her. If only Link wasn't there holding her back. But the adventure would be worth it. "Hey!Listen!" Ok..maybe not.


**A/N:** Hello people! After reading countless fanfiction, I actually had the courage to create a story based on the series, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. So, yay me! I hope that my story will reach a great success, so I gathered enough patience for this. Since this is my first story ever to post (and write), I will politely ask others to critique my amateurish work, so that way I can improve. And yes, I will accept harsh critique/flames as well. I will need all the firepower I can get to prepare myself. Hopefully, This will actually be so successful, that sequels will be made. (yup, I planned that far away.) BTW. I planned this story to be mainly funny(which is not a good idea in my part, but I'll just go with the flow.) and yet have a sense of originality. So with that being said, lets get this baby started!

**Disclaimer:** I've seen a lot of authors do this, but I feel pointless in saying it, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Just to be in the safe side. I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. But I do own my character Romaia ©OracleOfTheShadows.

**EDIT: Hey, I know I said I was gonna update, but before that, I decided to re-edit the first chapter. It didn't seem right to me, but hopefully people will like it!**

* * *

><strong>Summary:<strong> In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule...There lies many creatures both big and small that occupy the forest. In the forest of Hyrule, there lives a guardian spirit, who protects all creatures of the forest. The spirit is known as the Deku Tree. Upon the land where the Deku Tree lies, there resides the children of the forest, who are known as the Kokiri. They live under the guidance and protection of the Deku Tree. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However, there is one boy and one girl who do not have fairies...

Triforce:Revelations

As much as it pained him, he knew that he was dying. Hell, he was delaying the inevitable. But he has just one shred of hope. Deep inside him, he knew what he was doing was pointless. But maybe, just maybe...the tables could turn. Was he a fool to believe in something so ludicrous?

"Navi...Navi, where art thou?Come hither...Dost thou sense it? Oh Navi the fairy...listen to the words of the Deku Tree...The climate if evil descending upon this realm...Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack the land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...It seems the time has come for the **boy without a fairy** to begin his journey. The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Navi...Go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me...I do not have much time left...Fly Navi, Fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the fate of the world depends upon thee!"

And so the fairy did.

She flew as fast as her wings allowed her to do, and eventually was lost in her thoughts.

_'Why the hell must _I_ be the one to do this crap? Shouldn't this be handled by the Great Fairies? Hmm..Naw, they'll probably just give the poor kid a heart attack with their clothes and all..hehe, what a bunch of harlots..Well, If I'm gonna do this, I might as well focus. FOR THE DEKU TREE!'_

With that in mind, Navi had rekindled her determination and if possible, flew faster than before.

_'Ok, now lets see..where does this kid live again? Let's see, time to go through the tunnel..jeez, so many turns...Man, I hope this doesn't take long to- HOLY CRAP, RANDOM KID!'_

Sure enough, there stood a Kokiri. In the center of the entrance way of the tunnel. Poor Navi, however, could not stop, as it's impossible to stop once you're flying at least 40 mph.

_'Get out of the way fool!'_

The Kokiri was facing Navi's direction and it STILL seems that he hasn't noticed her, speeding toward him.

She really hopes that the kid she has to babysit is smarter than this idiot.

With all her strength, she dived straight between his legs and zoomed past him. Why he looked like someone pulled his trousers, she had no idea.

This time, she flew around, scoping Kokiri Forest. She flew past the shop that had a distinct shape of a tree trunk. But not before saying a friendly greeting towards the Kokiri girl sitting on top of the wooden awning.

"Hello!" She greeted. She did not wait for a reply, however, for she was in a rush! She flew past the many tree trunk shaped houses, although she could not help but stop and stare at a particular house. It wasn't the house itself that she was distracted by, but what's happening in front of it. Navi knew that this must be the strangest and the most awkwardest moment she has ever seen. There, she saw a Kokiri boy trying to lift a rock, but what was strange was the fact that at a certain angle, all angles actually, looked like he was humping the poor, unfortunate rock.

"Hey!" She called out. But the call fell deaf on the boy's ears, as he was very determined to pick up the rock.

After several attempts call the kid, she just gave up.

Navi looked around and spotted a tree house. Navi had a certain feeling that, that's where the boy would live. Wasting no time, she zoomed towards it. She wasn't paying attention however smacked straight into a gate that seemed to pop out of nowhere.

_'Oh Goddesses! That hurt like hell! Ok, I'm gonna just shake it off. Ok, Navi, shake it off. Ok, the Blistering pain changed to just a throbbing pain, but I'll live'_

Once Navi recovered from her little 'incident', she flew in between the gaps of the fence and sped up towards the tree house. She went up and entered the homely little abode through the curtains that are partially pinned up the doorway.

Navi was then met with the sight of a small cozy little room, with a table in the middle and beyond that table, there is a bed. And on that bed, slept a boy who wore the clothes of the Kokiri. Navi couldn't help but think that he looked absolutely adorable when sleeping.

_'ugh, I sound like a stalker. What was his name? Ah! Link! Right, let's just get this over with.'_

"Hello! Link! Wake up!" Navi had to practically shout to wake up the seemingly heavy sleeper. After calling him a few times, she grew impatient.

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!Link, get up!"

Still no reply.

Navi grew irritated.

"Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy bo-"

"Shut the hell up already!" A feminine voice said. Suddenly...

BAM!

Before Navi knew what was going, she found herself sprawled on the floor, in pain, with a pillow on top of her.

"Can't you see that there are people trying to sleep here? Honestly, what does it take to get some shut around here? You're so damn annoying!" The feminine voice sounded highly irritated. Unfortunately, Since the pillow was so heavy for the little fairy, Navi couldn't get out of the pillow. But the ruckus did wake a certain blond boy that she was trying to wake up all along.

He groaned and than sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. "What happened? What's going on?" He said groggily.

"Some puffball was screaming and yelling like a banshee. So, I threw a pillow at her to shut her up." The voice continued.

Link woke up instantly after hearing the tale of what happened just minutes ago.

"Romaia!"Link scolded. "Why, in the name of Hyrule, would you do such a thing?"

"Hey! How would you like it if some random puffball come out of nowhere and started shouting and making my ears bleed?" The voice, now known as Romaia said. Oh, if only Navi was able to get out of the stupid pillow and give this Romaia a piece of her mind!

"But that gives you no reason to hit her with a pillow! That's just rude!"

Romaia snorted. "Says you. You're not a light sleeper like me! Did you know that her annoying voice was the first thing I heard when I woke up? She scared the crap out of me! Did you know she almost gave me a heart attack? I would've died! You're best friend would have died and you would have no me!"

Link rolled his eyes. "Don't be over dramatic. Now I'm going to help her, and once I do, you better apologize."

Romaia let out a whine. "Ok, fine, I'll apologize. But only cause you told me to and you're my best friend."

"Good."

Link went to where Navi was and lifted up the pillow. Navi groaned and sat up. Link scooped up Navi. "Sorry about Romaia, she gets grouchy when she wakes up early."

At the mention of Romaia's name, Navi instantly flew up to said girl's face. "Hey! What you did wasn't nice!"

Navi took a great look at Romaia. In her opinion, she wasn't all that great to look at. She had the usual light green tunic and matching shorts with a brown leather belt. The only difference was that Romaia had a dark-green vest over her tunic that looked like it was crudely made. No doubt that she made it herself. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a green headband. She an unusual hairstyle: She had one claw-like clumps of hair on each side of her face. And her hair ended down her neck in spikes.

Romaia had to sustain herself from groaning. She finds the situation very irriating. She sighed. "Fine, I'm sorry that you woke me up with you're annoying voice."

"Romaia! That's not what I meant!" Link said.

"What? I was only kidding!"

"Then apologize."

Romaia sighed. After a few minutes of awkward silence, "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you."

Link was suddenly faced with a death glare. But that did not faze him at all, since he was use to it.

Romaia knew when she was losing a battle, so she had no choice and reluctantly started to speak. This time she spoke a little louder.

"I'm...I'm..s...sssooorr..." Romaia couldn't do it. She had too much pride to do it. Link sighed. He knew that Navi wouldn't get a proper apology to begin with. So why did Link made her do it in the first place? Link just find her situation hilarious and Romaia knows it. Which explains the glaring part. But for once, the tables had turn for Romaia, since she was always the trouble making idiot. And Link was always the victims of her annoying pranks. Him and Saria, but, it's her nature that made them have an inseparable sibling-like relationship.

Navi, however, was really enjoying Romaia's predicament. Serves that brat right!

Link decided to spare her from embarrassment...for now.

"Ok, Romaia, we know you're sorry. So you can stop now."

Romaia's face was flooded with relief. There was no way possible she was able to apologize. Heh, her apologizing, yeah right! The day she apologizes for anything is the day she stops pranking. Which won't happen anytime soon.

Navi groaned. She was really hoping for the brat to apologize, She was about to say something, when a stray thought crossed Navi's mind.

"Oh No! I forgot all about the Deku Tree!" Navi exclaimed.

This grabbed the attention of both Link and Romaia.

"Wait, what?" They said in unison.

Navi sighed. "First, let's start with the introductions. My name is Navi the fairy!"

She then turned to Link. "The Great Deku Tree asked me to be you're partner from now on!"

Suddenly, Romaia got on her knees and shouted,"Nooooooo! Why!" She pounded her fists on the floor with each why. Link face palmed and Navi sweat dropped.

"Romaia?" Link asked.

"Yes?"

"Get the hell up."

Romaia pouted. "Fine. Again, I was just kidding."

"Uh-huh."

"Anyway.."Navi continued. " The Great Deku Tree summoned you, Link! So let's get going! Right now!"

Link nodded. But then he asked."Wait a minute. What about Romaia? Was she summoned as well?"

Navi looked at Romaia for a second. She turned back to Link.

"Hell no"

Romaia smirked. "Well summoned or not, I'm still going. Like I'd actually let Link have all the adventure by himself now. I'm coming with you Link, whether you want me to or not. And that's a promise!"

Navi looked at Link to see what he has to say. Navi may have looked calm, but in her mind, it's complete chaos.

_'No No No No! She can't come with us! It'll be hell! Maybe Link would agree with me!'_

Link smiled. "Well, it looks like she's coming, Navi. Sorry, but she doesn't take no for an answer."

Navi sighed. _'For the Deku Tree'_

"Fine. She can come."

With that said, Romaia jumped. "Yahoo! Adventure here we come!"

She ran out of the room in excitement. Once she noticed that no one followed her, she went back into the room.

"Well, what are y'all guys waiting for? Come on! Adventure awaits!" She made hand gestures towards the door for emphasis.

Link laughed and Navi could not help but chuckle at her enthusiasm. But Navi could not help but wonder that maybe she can get along with Romaia.

"Hey! Come on Puffball! Let's go!"

Ok, maybe not..

And so, they followed Romaia out the doorway and towards the balcony.

Once everyone was at the balcony. The sound of running footsteps could be heard.

"Yahoo! Hi Link! And hello to you too Romaia!" A feminine voice said.

Link and Romaia looked at the direction of the voice to see it belonged to none other than..

"Ohmygoddesses, Hi Saria!" Romaia exclaimed. She, Link and Saria were best buds. And of course Romaia was happy to see her. So much as to jump from the balcony and to try and glomp Saria. But unfortunately, Romaia missed her target and landed on the hard, cool ground with a loud Thud.

"Aw, Shit!"

Link face palmed and climbed down the ladder. Navi followed, but could not help but laugh at Romaia.

_'Hahaha! Now that's funny. Maybe some good will come out of her after all.'_

Saria just laughed. It was typical of Romaia. Said girl got up, dusted off her clothes and cracked her back and neck.

"Geez, I need to work on my landing."

"And your aim." Link quipped.

Romaia pouted. "I didn't ask for your opinion!" But Romaia failed to hide her smile.

Saria then noticed Navi. "Wow! A fairy! Finally, a fairy came to you, Link! Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Kokiri, Link!"

"Hey, what about me! Shouldn't I have a fairy too?" Romaia asked.

Navi snorted. "As if!"

"...Don't have to be so hurtful.."

"Anyway," Saria continued. " Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree!"

Romaia grew annoyed. "Yes! We get it! Link's so special! Can we go now and do whatever it is that we have to do?"

Saria laughed sheepishly. "hehe..Sorry Romaia. But you're right. I'll wait for you guys here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

Link nodded. "Right. Come on guys! Let's go to see the Great Deku Tree! See ya later, Saria!"

"Bye guys!"

And so they left. Under the guidance of Navi, they were led to the entrance of the tunnel that leads to the Deku Tree. But not always have things gone according to plan. There standing at the entrance was the same Kokiri boy as before. Once he spotted the trio, he lashed out. Like a snake awaiting its prey.

"Hey you! Mr. No Fairy! What's you're business with the Great Deku Tree? With out a fairy, you're not even a real man!" The boy said.

Romaia rolled her eyes. "Oh cut the crap, Mido. Let us in! The Great Deku Tree summoned us and you're in the way, so why don't you just move alo-"

Suddenly, Romaia was interrupted by said boy. "WHAT? You got a fairy? Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? Whaaat?"

Romaia facepalmed. "Honestly Mido, how stupid can you get? We just established that 10 seconds ago."

Mido ignored her. "Why would he summon you and not the great Mido?"

"Cause you're either an asshole, or a bitch. Take you're pick, oh great Mido." Romaia said, with great sarcasm in the last part.

"Romaia! Language!" Link scolded

But the scolding fell on deaf ears.

This time, Mido looked at Romaia, and glared at her, "And you! If you're going with them, then they definitely can't go pass here! Not after what you did to me!"

Linked looked at Romaia. "Romaia, what did you do to him?"

"I'll tell you what she did to me! She pulled my shorts and I feel extremely uncomfortable! And now I can't walk properly!"

Navi was laughing in the inside. _Hahaha! No wonder.."_

"Romaia!"

"What! He was annoying the hell out of me! Besides, do you like my handy work? I call it a wedgie. My best work yet! Of course not as nearly as good as the guy who invented sarcasm." Romaia grinned.

Link facepalmed and sighed. A distinct mark can be seen forming on his forehead.

"Hehehe Link, don't get..red headed now." Romaia could not pass that opportunity up at insulting her friend. But once Link sent her a death glare, she shut up.

Mido huffed. "Hello! I don't believe it! You're aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and a shield ready?"

Romaia spoke. "You don't have any equipment either, dumbass."

Mido scowled. " You're right, I don't have any either, but...If you want to pass here, you should at least equip a sword and a shield! Sheesh!" And with that, Mido walked, or it seemed like he walked, away from the group and back at the entrance of the corridor that leads to the Deku Tree.

Link sighed. "Well, Might as well go look for a sword and shield, then."

"But where would we find a shield and a sword, genius?" Romaia asked.

The three stayed silent, all lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly, Link had an idea." Wait a minute! I know where to get the sword! Romaia, do you remember that hole in the wall, that is near the entrance of Kokiri forest?"

"Yea..those idiot brothers wouldn't let us near it."

"Correction, Romaia, they didn't want YOU to go in there."

"Oh.."

"Well anyways, in there is where the sword is!"

Romaia punched the air in excitement."Awesome! Wait, how did you know that the sword is in there?"

"They told me..remember? You were there too..."

Romaia laughed sheepishly."Oh, so that's what they were talking about.."

Link rolled his eyes. " I'll get the sword, you get the shield. Meet me in front of our house."

Romaia saluted Link. "Got it! One shield coming right up!"

And so they temporarily went there separate ways. Link and Navi went to find the sword, while Romaia went off to find the shield.

With Romaia...

"Let's see...where on Hyrule can I find a shield?"

Romaia pondered for a moment. _'maybe I should check the shop. They have some pretty cool stuff.'_

Romaia started to head towards the shop but then stopped.

_'Wait a minute, I don't have any money. Now what?"_

Romaia sat down and thought for a few minutes on what to do. She suddenly snapped her fingers! _'I know what to do!'_

She got up and walked towards a certain house and ignored the Kokiri boy who was trying to pick up a rock in vain.

_' Hehe, this is Mido's house! Payback for being such an ass!'_

She entered the house, and what do you know? The whole room is full of treasure chests!

"Hehe! Today's my lucky day! Let's see, there are four chests, and that leaves me..hehe..four to raid."

She went to the first one. 1 green Rupee. '_Damn! The Great Mido is poor. Isn't that unfortunate? Let's see the other goodies!'_

She went to the second chest, and in it was a Blue Rupee, that's five Rupees. '_Eh, there must be more.'_

She went to the third chest, and in it was another blue rupee. Romaia sighed.

She went to the fourth and last chest. She opened it, and in it was..a heart!

_'Aw look, it's Mido's cold, black heart! So this is where he keeps it. He won't mind if I just borrow it now, would he?'_

"Ok, I have 11 Rupees..hmm..I should get more than that..Maybe there might be some Rupees outside."

Romaia went outside and looked around the house. She checked the back of Mido's house, and there she found a blue Rupee, the total amount of Rupees, 16.

_'You know what, I'm just going to look everywhere to find some stinking Rupees! Even if it means searching the grass.'_

And sure enough, after looking for some Rupees in countless areas, Romaia finally managed to scrap up 41 Rupees. "I guess that's enough. Let's head to the shop and get this over with." She headed towards the shop and entered the homely little abode.

5 Minutes Later

"And Stay out!" A very angry store clerk shouted.

Romaia soon found herself on the ground, outside the shop.

"Wait! What about my shield?"

Soon enough, the shield was thrown at Romaia, and hit her on the head.

"Aw, Crap!"

Romaia rubbed her head, trying to sooth the pain. She got up, turned to the shop and yelled. "Well fine! I don't even need you anyway! You just lost one customer who will never shop in your store ever again!"

And with that Romaia stomped. But she was triumphant! SHE was the one with the shield in her hand, so who's laughing now!

"Well, off to go meet Link! I can't believe I actually did something right! Well, not really. But hey, what Link doesn't know won't hurt him!"

And with that said, Romaia left to meet with Link.

**A/N:** This was very fun to write! Especially Romaia's dialogue. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Amazing?

Well, I'm glad I finally had courage to write something. Hopefully an update will come real soon. So, see ya guys later!Oh, btw, this will NOT be a LinkxOC pairing. Romaia's just Link's best bud, nothing else. Tell me what you think. And please constructive criticism would help a lot, so thanks. If, I missed anything, then please let me know. You guys have no idea how much I went over this chapter to for any mistakes. Hopefully my OC isn't a Mary-Sue. I tried so hard for Romaia not to be one.


End file.
